


Something so dumb that it's easy

by TouHaru_Rights



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And Touma can be dumb, And ZOOL mocks him for it, Because that's a sweet image, Boys Kissing, But Torao is Torao, But ZOOL is there for a little bit, Haruka can be sweet, Haruka slow dancing with Touma, How Do I Tag, M/M, More ZOOL fluff, Tags Are Hard, TouHaru rights, Touma doesn't know how to slow dance, Touma tries, Well just TouHaru fluff, boys being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: "I was just..." Haruka says, slowly, mercilessly dragging Touma's curiosity with each syllable that comes out of his mouth. “...slow dancing with you.”-------Note: English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes, I apologize in advance if some things are not clear or easy to understand.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka
Kudos: 11





	Something so dumb that it's easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again, and again it's TouHaru what I try to provide. But I guess my soul is just so covered with sugar that everything that I imagine ends up being sweet and OOC, so... sorry?  
> If you want to correct me fell free to! I would very much appreciate that since sometimes my english can be pretty lame  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this little fluff one-shot of my favorite pairing!

Touma in many, many, occasions wonders how the fuck he ends in the situations in which he ends, he doesn’t understand it, in his head he doesn’t understand if it is due to his own idiocy or because of his friends stupidity, although it’s probably a combination of both factors.

"Wait..." He hears Torao say, and he is sure that this is another one of those many situations in which he will regret having opened his mouth in the first place. “You really don’t know how to slow dance?”

And Touma doesn't want to answer that question again, mainly because he feels three pairs of eyes glued to him, probably waiting to mock him for something as simple and stupid as a dance style that, of course, he didn't know how to actually dance.

He curses himself internally for opening his mouth in the first place, because if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't be having to put up with Torao, Minami, and Haruka making their stupid jokes because, apparently, he was the only one of the four, again, who didn't know how to “slow dance”. But for him that wasn’t something important that he needed to know about, and he didn’t even understand how it was that his center knew a style that he considered to be only for the rich to learn.

"Of course he doesn't know..." Although, perhaps, he was being somewhat exaggerated with the situation. "...it's a style too refined for Inumaru-san to know." No, he definitely wasn't exaggerating, his reaction was completely justified.

Torao, again, speaks to continue sinking Touma in the ship on which, by the way, there isn’t a single lifeboat and has no chance of survival, but, at least, his sentence is not directed at Touma, but at Haruka. "Aren't you his boyfriend? Why haven't you taught him how to?"

And even Touma knows that those two questions weren’t appropriate and rather were like signing a death sentence, that of course, if the younger was like Natsume Minami, who, by the way, everyone is afraid to disturb.

And Touma can see Haruka rolling his eyes, but he doesn't respond scathingly to Torao's stupidities as Touma expected, he rather gives a simple answer, but one full of that fierce hidden message of: _Don’t you dare to keep talking about it._ "I’m his boyfriend, not his dance teacher."

And again, Touma is surprised that Torao dropped the subject after that.

**~**

It wasn’t in Touma's plans to accompany Haruka back to his home, but he ends up doing so because the younger is demanding and when he wants the full attention of his boyfriend Touma knows that he has no chance to refuse, although it isn’t as if it was a bother for him to give Haruka his full attention anyway.

It’s late at night, and Touma knows that he is likely to end up sleeping again in Haruka's home, he has no extra clothes with him, but he knows that Haruka saves a couple of extra things for those times when the "unexpected" happens.

After carefully entering to the well-known place that was Haruka’s house, Touma tries to be as quiet as Haruka when walking through the living room and the hallway until reaching the younger's room. It's not a long way, and when the door of Haruka’s bedroom closes behind him the first thing he sees is his center’s tidy bed, which will probably not remain the same way after the night; after that look at the bed he gives a slight yawn, he's so tired and wants to sleep so badly, but he must wait for Haruka to be ready and invite him to bed first, he would be a mannerless boyfriend if he didn't.

But things gave a little unexpected twist, as Haruka turns around and Touma feels their faces so close that just by leaning a little bit, he’s sure that he could kiss the younger, and he doesn’t avoid that instinct for more than a second. It is something short and extremely soft, but enough for Haruka to appreciate the contact returning it with the same softness.

He feels Haruka's arms around his neck, and although he expects to receive another kiss, that never happens. He tilts his head in slight confusion, as the look Haruka is giving him is somewhat complicated to read. "It's easy to learn something as dumb as slow dancing, you know?" Haruka says, and Touma feels the warm breath of his words before another short kiss.

Haruka moves his position, and Touma sees a slight smile on the younger's lips, he returns the gesture and smiles sweetly. “It is?” Touma asks, and it's more for breaking the silence than to seek for a real answer, and Haruka nods, taking his right hand, entwining their fingers.

“It's as simple as one...” Haruka tightens the grip he has in Touma's hand for a short second, emphasizing that "one" that came out of his mouth.   
After Touma feels that Haruka takes his free hand to leave it resting on his waist, he imitates the younger’s previous action, gently squeezing for a short second the small area where his hand is. "...two..." Touma speaks softly, and he can see Haruka smile even in all that darkness.

Finally, Touma feels Haruka move his free hand to his shoulder, where, again, he exerts a light and short pressure before opening his mouth and release softly: “... and three.”

Easy, he thinks, but what he least thinks about is learning any technique that the younger is teaching him, he is much more focused on the closeness that Haruka is giving him, and rarely offers, more than in the slow movements that the younger guides him to make in that improvised lesson.

At some point, Touma doesn’t remember the exact moment, but he knows that it happened to fill in the silence, he hears Haruka's melodious voice humming a soft song that Touma doesn’t recognize, but since he was listening to it with Haruka's perfect voice, he feels that he already loves it.

Touma acts on instinct, feeling that that’s the right thing to do in such an improvised situation, and he realizes that he doesn't mind making a mistake, after all, he's just enjoying his moment with Haruka.  
He lightly pushes Haruka away and moves their intertwined hands so he can make the younger spin a little, and Haruka plays along, letting Touma guide him in that single movement, movement of which the older regrets completely when he realizes that he doesn’t know how to undo the awkward final position and return it to the initial one.

And Haruka laughs at him, but doesn't make a joke about that little mistake (although Touma is sure he later will) and releases their intertwined hands to reposition himself, only this time his arms go around his boyfriend's neck again, making the proximity even more extreme than before. Of course, Touma forgets his previous unsuccessful action in a matter of seconds, wrapping his arms on Haruka's waist brushing their lips fondly.

"I told you it was easy." Haruka states, a small smile forming on his face again. “It's so dumb that it's easy.” Haruka's words overflow with sweetness, and although the two of them have been a considerable amount of time in a relationship, Touma is still unable to avoid the surprise every time he hears that tone of voice from his partner, but he loves it every time he has the opportunity to hear it.

"Dumb as it is, you still taught me about it."

A small sound of affirmation comes from Haruka's throat, and then Touma feels the younger brushing their lips again. “I didn’t teach you, I am your boyfriend, not your teacher.”

Touma laughs at the comment, though he thinks Haruka is saying that seriously. "So, what was that a minute ago?" Touma asks, this time with real curiosity.

He feels Haruka smile against his lips, if he could see him, he would probably say that it was one of those smiles that have the power to make him smile too, but he couldn’t really see anything, although he guesses that Haruka is giving him a beautiful smile, and that makes him regret just being able to feel it against his lips.  
That little smile fades once Touma leans a half inch more to completely bring their lips together again.

Haruka tightens the hold on Touma's neck, and slowly returns the contact enjoying every little move Touma makes on his lips, and he feels just so comfortable, it’s just so incredibly right for him, that he even thinks Touma is using some sort of magic trick on him. A trick that makes him sigh in every free space Touma gives him, and one that makes him wish their lips stayed connected a little bit longer.

But they finally have to release each other, and they can both feel the other's breath against their own lips. “Haru... you didn't answer...” It was a beautiful moment, Touma thinks, and he really doesn't want to ruin it with silly questions and stupid answers, but curiosity calls him, and, perhaps, he just wants to hear Haruka's beautiful voice breaking the silence again.

"I was just..." Haruka says, slowly, mercilessly dragging Touma's curiosity with each syllable that comes out of his mouth. “...slow dancing with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! It makes me very happy and I appreciate it a lot!  
> If you want to scream about TouHaru, talk with me or even make a correction then this is my twitter acount:  
>  [@FindingTheAnime](https://twitter.com/FindingTheAnime)  
> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
